


The owls are singing

by originalPseudonym



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, POV Second Person, vriskas a rebellious teenager and wakes terezi up at inane times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalPseudonym/pseuds/originalPseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vriska Serket yells at her mom, breaks a window, and drives through the woods.</p>
<p>But then again, what else is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The owls are singing

Your mom is waiting for you when you get home.

It’s late, but apparently that isn't enough to deter her. All the lights are on, but the TV is off, and you find her sitting on the couch and staring into space. You’d be worried, or even pissed, if you weren’t stuck on how much of a crazy bitch she is.

“Vriska,” she says, alarmingly calm.

You grind your teeth together. “Mom.”

“It’s two in the morning,” she says, slow. When you don’t reply immediately, her eye twitches. You’re kind of impressed that she isn’t screaming at you yet.

“Yeah,” you say in a huff, eventually - and then she is screaming at you.

“For Christ’s sake, Vriska!” she says, shooting up and off the couch. It catches you off guard, and you flinch.

It takes you less than a second to recover. “What?” you snap, because now you’re angry.

She throws her hands up in the air with a groan of frustration.

“Why can’t I have a normal fucking child?” she questions, looking at the ceiling. You don’t answer her, because she’s not talking to you. You probably wouldn’t have answered even if she was talking to you, because whatever you have to say would probably get you slapped.

“Why can’t I have a child that doesn’t sneak out every other night?” she asks, this time looking at you. Then, after a moment, “Where do you even _go_ , Vriska?”

You don’t say anything. She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose before holding out her hand. 

“Give me your keys," she demands. 

“What?” you spit. “No!”

“Yes, Vriska,” she says, moving toward you. You back up.

“Why?”

“Because,” she says, “You’re obviously not responsible enough to have them.”

“You know what,” you say, “fuck you."

Deciding that wasn’t dramatic enough, you storm out the front door. She follows you out and grabs at your arm, but you don't waste time in throwing her off and stomping across the lawn.

“Vriska!” she yells, trying to catch up with you as you throw your car door open. “Vriska, stop!”

You’re glad that she doesn’t try to do something stupid like stand behind your car, because, honest to God, you would’ve ran her down. She really hasn’t done anything to justify your anger, and you’re already starting to feel bad, but you can’t back out now.

When you manage to get your car on the road, you glance at her. She isn’t trying to stop you anymore. She just stands in the yard, tight-lipped and disappointed. Great.

Now you feel like shit.

* * *

You get there before you even realize where you were headed. You shake your head, because for some reason whenever things get shitty (which is always), you gravitate towards Terezi.

You stare at her house from the inside of your car, and you turn off the ignition before the sputtering engine wakes up her entire neighborhood. You’re parked right in front of her driveway, but you don’t particularly care. You throw yourself out of the car with a sigh, and utterly fail to be quiet when closing the door. You wince.

You stick your hands in your pockets and shiver, because damn, if it isn’t cold out here. There are no lights on in her house, which isn’t really surprising, because no sane person is awake right now.

If it weren’t for the street lights, you would be in complete darkness. There are clouds blocking the stars and the moon, and you glance up nervously. You’re going to be really pissed if it starts snowing.

You step onto her lawn and make your way around to the side of her house. You pull out your phone to text Terezi, or call her if that fails, but your eye catches on the rocks lining the piss-poor excuse of a garden at your feet. You bend down and pick up a little one, weighing it in your hand and considering it for a moment. Then you grin to yourself, and lob it up at Terezi’s window.

 You hear glass break. Well damn.

You spin on your feet make to leave, because there’s no way in hell that this will end well. But, you hear Terezi slamming the (remainder) of her window open, and you stop short. Of course she heard you, what else would your luck allow.

“Whoever’s out there better leave, because I’m calling the cops,” she hisses.

“Terezi, it’s me,” you say, whipping back around. You don’t need her to call the cops on you. Again.

“Vriska,” she exclaims, and you smile, peering up at her. Then she remembers the circumstances surrounding your visit.

“Vriska,” she says again, this time quiet and serious. “You broke my window.”

“Yeah, well,” you say, slowly. “Sorry about that.” She huffs.

“What are you doing here?” she asks from above. You shrug your shoulders, for your own benefit.

“I dunno,” you say, and she waits. “I got into a fight with my mom.”

She sighs, and then starts to close the (remainder) of her window.

“Wait!” you say, angry. She is not _seriously_ going to leave you out here.

“Shush Vriska!” she says, louder than you were. “I’ll be out there in a second.”

When she comes out her front door, closing it as if she’s defusing a bomb, you’re in your car, waiting. She hasn’t done more than grabbed a coat and thrown a scarf around her neck, and by the time she finds the passenger door, you have the heat cranked up.

“Hey,” you say.

“Couldn’t you have parked in a less idiotic place?” she asks. “Or maybe not have left me find your shitty car on my own?”

“Hey!” you protest, “It’s not shitty.” When she doesn’t say anything you admits, “Ok, it’s totally shitty."

She laughs, and you relax a little. You’re thankful that she isn't pissed off at you - you’d be pissed off at you. But to be fair, it doesn’t take much to make you angry.

The first few minutes of your journey go in silence, and you’re okay with that. She doesn’t bother asking where you’re going, and you don’t tell her, because you both know.

“So,” she says, eventually. She sounds tired. “What happened?”

You tell her, and she listens without making a single comment. Finally, when you’re done, she smacks you on the shoulder.

“Ow! What the fuck?”

“Vriska,” she says. “All of that sounds like your fault!”

You throw a useless scowl in her direction. “I know!” you say, because of course you know. “That doesn’t make mean I'm in any less trouble.”

She sighs.

“I swear, you piss her off on purpose,” she says, shaking her head.

“Look,” you say, “I don’t need you to act all disappointed in me too, Pyrope.” You’re starting to regret picking her up.

“Sorry,” she says softly, after a moment.

You glance over at her. “It’s fine.”

* * *

When you get to the lake, neither of you get out of the car right away.

“We’re here,” you say.

“No shit, Vriska,” she says, in an amused huff of breath.

“Sorry!” you say, “I just wasn’t sure if you knew, since you’re just sitting there like a chump.”

“It’s cold outside,” she says.

“Don’t be a baby!” You say, even though you were thinking the same thing. You half push, half kick your door open and hop out, not bothering to wait for Terezi.

You look out at the barely visible lake that would be more accurately called pond, hands in your pockets. But whatever, you aren’t the one that decided it was a lake.

You found this place off a dirt road you decided to follow one day, and you’re glad that you did. It’s probably private property, but you didn’t see a sign anywhere, so it’s not like you can get in trouble for it. Not that anyone would find you anyways, because the only other person you’ve ever seen here is Terezi, and that’s only because you bring her along sometimes.

It’s nothing exciting, but it’s secluded and quiet enough for you to clear your head when you need it. And, it’s a great place to bring Terezi to make out. But that’s just a bonus.

Terezi joins you at your side, and you take a long look at her.

“I’ll apologize to her.”

“What?”

“My mom. I’m going to say sorry. Maybe buy her some flowers, or something.”

“Oh,” she says, and then smiles. “That would be good.”

You two stand there, and nothing needs to be said. Terezi sways on her feet, and you put your arm around her. You smile.

You enjoy the silence. Before Terezi ruins it.

“Ugh!” she says, throwing you off her.

“What?”

“It’s freezing out here!” she says, reaching to adjust her scarf. She looks like she’s having trouble, so you turn to face her and reach out.

“Here,” you say, removing the hair tucked under the scarf and fixing its position. She lets you. When you pull back, she leans into you.

“Thanks,” she says.

You stumble with a huff, before wrapping your arms around her. You rest your face on top of her head. You breathe her in, eyes closed.

“Thanks for coming here with me, Terezi,” you say into her hair. “Seriously.”

She laughs, resting her hands on your hips.

“Anytime, Serket.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote up really quick, hopefully it tuned out okay! I was pretty sleepy while writing this.


End file.
